Moonside Enquiries: Copper & Brass
by ChristianTheWeasel
Summary: An origin story for two of my Sonic OCs, their lives before they moved to their current location, the island of Moonside. Copper is an intelligent tiger, formerly bullied for his appearance and smarts. Brass is a bear, formerly bullied for his sexuality. These two will form a loving bond through many trials and tribulations.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Copper. I'm a 14 year old tiger who moved to Moonside from Metropolis, along with my boyfriend, Brass.

Before I met Brass, my life was a living hell. I began attending Carbonic Middle School when I was 12, when my family moved to Metropolis. I hated it there, and I was hated there.

First off, there was my appearance; due to residing in a highly industrialized area, Scrap Brain Zone to be specific, the keratin in my stripes became infused with copper. Initially, my stripes were changed to brown, but as I got older, they became light green.

Secondly, there was my personality and intelligence. I'm pretty smart, thanks to my parents' strictness. I'm also a notably weak guy overall, because I can't defend myself well and I'm a coward.

These made for a toxic combination. Most of the other kids either ignored me or bullied me constantly. I couldn't go a day without getting my stuff taken, getting shoved into walls, getting beaten up; this became my daily routine.

Eventually, I fell into a serious state of misery and antisociality. My parents noticed the change in me, but I couldn't tell them why; the guys at school threatened to do worse to me if I did. Looking back, I probably should've said something, but I guess it was for the best, because if I had, I probably would've have met Brass...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Brass. I'm a 14 year old bear, and I moved from Metropolis to Moonside with Copper, my boyfriend.

I've lived on my own for a while, pretty much ever since my parents found out about my homosexuality. I knew I was gay at a fairly young age, but I kept it to myself until I was about 10.

I had a small group of friends from school. We had gone to same school for years, and I deeply trusted and valued... I guess I trusted them too much... When I confessed to them, they acted like they were disgusted with me and stopped talking to me altogether. I was distraught. I had just hoped they wouldn't tell anyone, but it spread throughout my grade level like wildfire (see, I was fairly popular in elementary school).

I'd say it was worse once my parents heard. They couldn't set aside their own prejudices and love their only son. They basically disowned me and kicked me to the curb. I couldn't take anything with me; they said I "didn't deserve to have anything". I haven't spoken to them since...

With nowhere else to go, I had to live on the streets, doing unofficial jobs in order to save up money. As much as I hated it, I knew I had to stay in school in order to potentially have a better life. Luckily, after I got to middle school, I was mostly out of the spotlight. As a result, 6th grade went by with fewer problems. 7th grade went even better I'd say, thanks to one special guy...

I remember when I first met Copper. I was getting ready to go to lunch, when I heard the sound of textbooks hitting the floor, then a familiar voice.

*sarcastically* "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I make you drop your stuff?!"

It was Alec, a Deinonychus, and one of my former tormentors. As per usual, he was with his clique, a Velociraptor named Nathan, and a Coelophysis named Dominick. They were messing with Copper, throwing his papers all over the place.

"Hmm, what's this? A little painting?" Nathan says condescendingly

"Gimme back my painting! I've been working on it for weeks" Copper whines, trying to grab it. Nathan holds the painting up above his head, out of Copper's reach.

"Yeah, I'll give it to you...if you do all our school work for us!" Nathan replies.

"What? I'm not helping you cheat!" Copper yells.

"Well, okay," Nathan says, ripping the painting up and throwing the pieces in the air, scattering them everywhere.

"N-no, my painting!" Copper scrambles about, trying to recollect the scraps. He starts bawling, "WHY ARE YOU ALL SO MEAN TO ME?!"

"Because it's fun!" Alec say

"Why're you cryin'?!" Dominick asks

"You wanna know why? Because you're a nerd, a freak, and a total wuss," Nathan answers, pulling Copper up by his bowtie "But hey, at least you make a good punching bag!"

No way was I gonna let them hurt him...


End file.
